


I Still Like You, Just In A Different Way

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (Jooheon is aro-spec), Akoiromantic character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, don't let the summary fool you, lithromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Jooheon tells Changkyun why he rejected him.





	I Still Like You, Just In A Different Way

"You know," Jooheon started nervously, "back when you asked me out, I actually had a crush on you."

"What? You did?" Changkyun pouted at him, shifting him so that Changkyun could look at his face. "Then why'd you say no? It's not because I'm ace, right?"

Jooheon pulled out of Changkyun's arms, turned around so that they were facing each other, and slapped his bicep. "Of course not, you idiot. It's just..." Jooheon trailed off.

It's not that he didn't _know_ why he rejected Changkyun, it was just that he didn't know how to explain it. It's not like he's ever had to try to explain it before, and Changkyun deserved more than some half-assed answer.

Jooheon sighed. "It's like, I liked you - a lot, actually. But the moment you asked me out I just... panicked? And all of my attraction to you just kinda went away? Or well, not really went away but more like made me feel really uncomfortable. It... it felt dreadful. It's not just you, either, it's everyone that I've liked who's asked me out."

Changkyun nodded. "Oh, so like being lithromantic."

Jooheon wrapped his arms back to where they previously were around Changkyun's waist and nuzzled his face into Changkyun's neck. "Yup," Jooheon murmured, "exactly like that, actually. I'm lithromantic, or akoiromantic if you want to use that."

"Oh, cool." Changkyun rubbed his hands up and down Jooheon's arms in a comforting manner. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, I thought that you should at least know the reason why I rejected you." Jooheon said.

It was silent save for the sounds of the TV for a few moments before Jooheon let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?" Changkyun asked.

"Nothing," Jooheon smiled, "I just didn't think that it'd be this easy, you know?"

"Yeah," Jooheon could feel Changkyun nod, "I feel you. Not exactly, obviously, but I know what you mean."

Jooheon snuggled into him. "Thanks for bejng so chill about this."

"I'm just being a decent human being."

"Well, thanks for that, then."

Changkyun rolled his eyes and pulled Jooheon closer. "That's not something that you should thank me for."

"Just take the thanks."

"Fine, fine. You're welcome. Are you happy now?"

Jooheon snuggled closer to Changkyun and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly the night (it's 1am?) before my math mid term, so I'll probably look over for spelling mistakes tomorrow, sorry


End file.
